Doux rêve
by kayano50
Summary: Une histoire inspirée d'une théorie, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que cela. Venez donc, soyez curieux. Venez voir de quel théorie il s'agit. Et comme moi, rêvez. Car il est si doux de rêver.


Bonjour à tous !

Voici donc une petite histoire inspirée d'une théorie sur Hrry Potter que j'ai décidé de « romancer ». Je vous laisse le loisir de découvrir laquelle c'est ! J'ignore si cela à déjà été fait, et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Bien entendus je ne possède pas les personnages. Et je ne peux que vous souhaitez une bonne lecture ! N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez

-Cette baguette cause trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'elle vaut, reprit Harry. Et très sincèrement -il se détourna des portraits, ne pensent plus qu'au lit à baldaquin qui l'attendait dans la tour de Gryffondor et se demandant si Kreattur ne pourrait pas lui apporter quelques sandwish là-bas-, j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour le reste de mes jours.*

Un bruit fort retentis à travers les songe de la personne endormis. Celui-ci retentis dans les rêves de l'endormis, le réveillant. Les yeux papillonnant doucement, le rêveur dévoila une fois de plus des yeux verts émeraude au reste du monde. Le fort bruit de retentis de nouveau, semblable à un écho assourdissant. Les yeux s'ouvrir plus grandement, ils regardaient le plafond se trouvant juste au dessus de sa tête. Le bruit recommence, l'anciennement endormie l'identifie rapidement, c'est le bruit que ferait quelqu'un tapant sur une porte. Un petit bruit de métal retentit, le genre de bruit que l'on entend lorsqu'un loquet se déverrouille. La personne, encore allongé sur son matelas pousse un soupir. Un sourire triste et mélancolique se peignant sur son visage.

\- Allez, debout ! Immédiatement !

Malgré ces mots plein de haine, celui à qui était destiné ces mots ne bougeât pas. Il avait l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme ça. Ce n'était ni la première fois, ni même la dernière que ça arriverait. Il avait fait un rêve fantastique.

-Ça y est ? Tu es levé ? Demanda la même voie.

-Presque, répondit la personne, qui entre temps s'était assise sur le le matelas.

-Allez, dépêche-toi, je veux que tu surveilles le bacon. Ne le laisse surtout pas brûler. Tout doit être absolument parfait le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley.

Le jeune endormie émit un grognement.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Glapit sa tante derrière la porte.

-Rien, rien...

C'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de son cousin, Dudley Dursley. Il avait oublier, tout les ans, pourtant, c'était le même basard. Il devait faire tout ce que son cousin voulait, sous peine d'être puni par sa tante… ou son oncle.

Lorsqu'il eu fini de s'habiller, il sortit dans le couloir et alla à la cuisine. La table avait presque entièrement disparu sous une montagne de cadeaux. Apparemment Dudley avait eu le nouvel ordinateur qu'il désirait tant, sans comptait de la deuxième télévision et du vélo de course.

N'y faisant pas plus attention, il se dirigeât vers la cuisinière, une poêle avec du bacon grésillait déjà sur le feu. Il savait que sa tante allait lui demander de faire des gaufres avec la pâte qu'elle avait déjà préparée.

Il laissât l'habitude prendre le contrôle de son corps, laissant ses pensées divaguer. Il se souvenait parfaitement du rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il avait rêvé de moto volante, de géant, de choses impossible.

Il avait rêvé d'avoir une forte amitié avec des gens extraordinaire. Certes son rêve n'avait pas toujours était agréable, il avait ressentit de la peine en voyant des personnes qu'il aimait mourir, même si elles n'étaient qu'onirique. Il avait rêvé être plus que le monstre sous l'escalier, qu'il avait grandi dans un monde magique, où il serait aimé et accepté, ou ses parents étaient des héros morts pour le protéger.

-Va te peigner ! Aboyât Mr Dursley en guise de bonjour.**

Cet ordre ramenât le jeune garçon de presque 11 ans à la réalité. Jamais une lettre lui disant qu'il était un sorcier n'arriverait. Toute ces chose qu'il avait rêvé étaient impossibles. Il n'était pas un héro, il n'était pas le Survivant, le garçon qui à survécu, celui que tout le monde aimais et voulait rencontrer.

Il était Harry, juste Harry. Le garçon dont personne ne voulait

*Dernière ligne dite par Harry dans le tome 7, sans comptait l'épilogue

**Reprise du contexte du tome 1.


End file.
